I know a secret
by HotaruGFC
Summary: Jack figures something out. Based on an exchange from the mobile game, which I haven't played, but heard about and was intrigued by the idea. YamiChar pre-relationship sort of stuff.


Note: I haven't written in the first person in a while and wanted a change, so this exchange between Jack and Charlotte is from Jack's first-person perspective.

* * *

I know a secret.

I first noticed it on the day Nairn was attacked. We happened to be at headquarters when the news came in. One of my rookies took the message and went to find the closest group to the town to intervene. Eventually, word of the attack spread through the building. We had bumped into each other in the hall, going about our business when Nozel came running. News of the attack's escalation struck you hard. At first, I thought you were just as shocked as I was over Yami actually doing his damn job for once. Your eyes grew wide when you heard he was fighting the leader of the terrorists alone. Anyone else would have made the same assumption I did at first.

But not everyone saw what happened later.

Not everyone saw how you looked at him when we got there. Not everyone saw the blush on your cheeks when he said something flippant to you, and he always says something flippant, to you and to everyone else.

But I saw.

And I heard.

Despite the intensity of the battle, I saw how you kept him in the corner of your eye, and when he launched himself at the leader, I saw the worry on your face when we all sensed the counter-attack.

Truthfully, we were all worried. Everyone except him.

He had a plan.

We should know better by now.

He always has a plan. The plan might be stupid and reckless-his plans always are. But we would expect nothing less from him.

But you... your worry was... different. The look on your face was not "worry for a comrade", but for something else.

When it was all said and done, when the enemy retreated, I could feel your anger rippling through your mana. You really need to control that better, you know. You looked like you wanted to yell and scream at him, but for what? For making you worry? It lasted only a moment before your cool and collected facade fell over your face once more.

You did call him stupid if I remember, or maybe I just thought it. Admittedly, we all probably thought it that day.

He laughed it off of course and asked you something I never thought I would hear him say, not to you, not to anyone. What he asked you has gotten me wondering, though. I want to ask him about it if only he would stop being an ass long enough for me to do so.

After he asked you sputtered. He didn't see the blush, a furious crimson red, spreading over your cheeks.

But I did.

And now I know.

You like him.

No point in denying it anymore. Not to me.

I figured it out.

As I said I know a secret.

You confirmed it the next day. Julius had called us all in for a meeting and we learned about the traitor.

Only he didn't turn out to be the real traitor, did he?

You shifted uncomfortably in your chair as you sat next to him. He was gushing over his new sword, filling the silence as he always does. You were practically vibrating in your seat.

Only when William came in-surprisingly late, were you able to focus on something else.

It was then that I knew, without a doubt.

"What do you think you know, Jack?"

I already said. You like him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I can barely stand being in the same room with you people."

Doesn't matter, Charlotte. You like him.

And there's the blush. See. I knew I was right.

"You can't tell anyone."

So serious now. Are you afraid? I don't think I've ever seen this sort of dread in your face before.

"Please, Jack. No one can know."

And how exactly do you expect to keep them from finding out? You aren't as discrete about it as you imagine. I mean, if I could figure it out, I'm sure Nozel has as well.

...

...

Have you said anything to him?

"To Yami? Of course not."

Why not?

"How could I? Besides, what would I say? He would blow it off like he does everything else."

Maybe.

But I know another secret...


End file.
